


Signs By The Universe

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Other, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Tully finds the newspaper which unknowingly outs his victim.





	Signs By The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

George is overwhelmingly plain. Each reporter describes him as though he's passed on the operating table between stories. Tully is beginning to suspect that animal attack stories are the new obituaries. 

A survivor should be remarkable considering that everyone else has passed either on the operating table or in the forest. George prefers remaining vague with details and declines any pictures which might show the scar. 

His parents continue ignoring phone calls, which is written as asking their privacy be respected in this time. Any seasoned reporter knows it as the universal sign for fuck off. 

Luckily he’s never been one for taking signs from the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
